We propose to: 1) use periodate treated collagen as a model for study of the crosslinking process of collagen; 2) to carry out a detailed chemical study on the glycopeptide fraction isolated from insoluble collagen and to assess its role in the maturation of collagen; 3) to continue our studies on isolation and identification of crosslinking compounds from insoluble collagen and elastin.